Motor vehicles include a power plant (e.g., engine or electric motor) capable of producing driving power and a transmission for transferring the driving power to a driveline for driving a set of wheels at selected gear ratios. Automatic transmissions shift automatically to the appropriate gear ratio based on various vehicle operating conditions including speed and torque. Typically, a desired transmission operating mode is selected by the vehicle operator. The modes provided by most automatic transmissions generally include Park, Neutral, Reverse and Drive. In Drive, the automatic transmission automatically shifts between three or more different forward gear ratios based on the vehicle operating conditions.